My Companion The Dalek Girl
by Teshikameku
Summary: After creating a new form of Dalek, Davros sends her to spy on The Doctor and help plot the attack to finally finish The Doctor once and for all, but does everything go according to plan?
1. Ch1 Part 1

It was a dark laboratory that he worked in. Inspiration was never really there at the time. "Where's the Doctor?" That was the last thing he wanted to think of, "Isn't he suppose to stop me?" It was every time that it would happen. The Doctor would come and defeat him and his army of Daleks. It was unusual for him not to show up. It would usually happen like an old story of love and fate; He would come and defeat them, get his companion to safety, and enjoy his easy life of victory. But no, it wasn't like that this time. It was he, who lost every single time, but that one spark of inspiration hit him. It was that tiny light that hit Davros in that dark lab one night. It was that one idea, that one creation, which would bring the life to the victory of the Daleks. It was now, that the Daleks would rise.

Chapter 1 Part 1: My Dearest Knows Better

It was that wonderful month of snow and family; December. Tiny particles of frozen water fell softly from the gray yet beautiful cold sky. Children played outside; making igloos and snowmen. It was the month of greatness. "What do you mean, "I can't see my relatives for Christmas?!" I've been waiting the entire year, Doctor!" Clara exclaimed. The Doctor rolled his eyes, "I can't record the exact time you got back, and I'm probably going to have to stay in the UK until your "Holiday" is over, Clara. But, I'll see what I can do." Clara gleamed, "Really Doctor? Gosh, aren't you a gentleman." The Doctor smirked, "I'm not just a crazy mad-man in a blue box, you know." Clara rolled her eyes and waited as the Doctor plotted the time in which Clara was safe to go ahead and see her friends and family, and even the children she took care of as a nanny. Including the two kids the Doctor took to "Hedgewick's World of Wonders" and almost became Cybermen. "I'm never going to take them into your care ever again, or any other children I look after," Clara had said after the Cyberman incident. The Doctor had laughed; knowing that they'd come crawling back when their world was in jeopardy.

"Here we are!" The Doctor called out, "Good ole' hometown of yours!" Clara quickly opened the TARDIS door and looked out into the winter wonderland. The soft wind blue snowflakes through her dark brown hair. "Mmmm," she smelled the fresh scent of French bread coming from somewhere. "You smell that, Doctor?" She asked. The Doctor stepped outside and smelled the air, "It is making me hungry, aren't you getting of that feeling at all?" Clara nodded, "I haven't eaten in at least a day or two, shall we, Doctor?" The Doctor shrugged and followed Clara as she sauntered quickly towards the dashing scent.

"Hurry Doctor, there probably won't be many left when we get there, what happened to the, "We have to hurry or we'll all die," spirit? You're always so ahead," Clara nagged on and the Doctor didn't take and notice. "Clara, if you keep blabbering on about useless nonsense I think I'll get a headache and tell you to head back to the TARDIS without any grub, do you want that to happen, ehye?" The Doctor finally told Clara. Clara crossed her arms, "It's not like I need you to take me places to eat, and I'm not a child anymore." The Doctor smiled and thought to himself, "Impossible girl….yes." The two walked to the bakery, and got themselves some sandwiches with the wonderful-smelling French bread. They sat indoors due to the snow that blew around outdoors. "We probably wouldn't want snow in our meals," The Doctor announced gleefully, "Couldn't let that happen." "You're so full of yourself sometimes, Doctor," Clara said after she'd swallowed half of her sandwich up, "How is it that you are so sure?" The Doctor leaned back in his chair and started to explain, "Well, I'm over 900 years of age, fought off enemies for most of those years, and controlled the TARDIS as well. Now, there have been times where things such as paradoxes happened, but they were controlled." The Doctor froze and looked kind of sad. "Paradoxes," the Doctor thought, "Amy…." Clara stood over the table and snapped in the Doctor's face, "Doctor? Doctor! Snap out of it!" The Doctor blinked and looked back up at Clara, "I'm sorry." Clara sighed and sat back down, "Those are some pretty good reasons, but what about Artie and Angie? Were you so sure about them? And even yourself! You almost lost it all to a bunch of robotic gits!" the Doctor rolled his eyes and whispered, "You obsess too much over those so called, "Robotic Gits," you know." Clara smiled and ate the rest of her sandwich with the Doctor.

While the two were having a good time together, something big was happening on a spaceship just a little outside the solar system. A young woman; only about 21, was lying down on a steal table. Dead. "Pitiful human," a robotic threatening voice said from the dark. A face emerged from the shadows. Davros's face. "Is the hu-man ready for the sur-gi-cal procedure? Mas-ter?" A Dalek asked Davros, waiting beside a set of controls. "I'm ready when you are," Davros announced. The Dalek turned to the other Daleks beside it, "ALL SYS-TEMS GO! PREPARE FOR FULL OP-ER-RATION!" Another called out, "EYE-EYE CAP-TAIN!" A Dalek placed its sucker into the computer and started to operate the system. A cut was made of the girl, and was the start of a whole new adventure.

"Doctor!" Clara yelled as The Doctor threw away the rest of his unwanted napkins, "Can I ask you a question?" The Doctor looked back at Clara, "Yeah, of course you may." Clara frowned and questioned, "Well…um….did you think the sandwich was as good as it smelled?" The Doctor looked at Clara funny, "What sort of a question is that? Of course it tastes good, why wouldn't it?" Clara was going to ask the Doctor a different question, but she quickly changed her mind, "Oh, well, things sometimes aren't as perfect as they seem." She looked at the Doctor, "Like you, on occasions." She smiled and the Doctor laughed, "I'm pretty perfect in my opinion, why wouldn't I be?" Clara crossed her arms, "Oh, yeah right, nobody's perfect." The Doctor laughed, "Unless you're alien, right?" Clara sighed, "I guess, but that doesn't make you perfect." The silly immature argument between the two went on, and as it was happening, the Dalek ship got closer.

**Hello! Ok, I have to admit; I haven't seen every episode of Doctor who there ever was, so if someone died, or if someone doesn't act the way they're suppose to, I'm sorry. I'm not even that much of a writer, but this was an idea that went on for a very long time, and I love Doctor who…so yeah. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this story if you're reading it. It probably has an OC in here, but I don't really conceder her an OC. Please no negative comments, thank-you~**

**Git=A stupid sort of idiot that lacks intelligence of some sort. Or an English way of saying, "Fool/Idiot"**


	2. Ch1 Part 2

It wasn't long until the prototype design had been complete. It wasn't any longer when they had built the actual design. It wasn't all so difficult, the mission. It was that of a toddler; Spy on The Doctor, befriend him, and then defeat him. Snap. Easy as pie. Only, it would be so much easier if one little variable wasn't involved. That supposing 10% chance that this one event would happen and it would only happen if the staggering fail of a fact was true. And that fact was taken into consideration. "I don't want this to ha-ppen; make sure you put in more of the Dalek's mind than the human's. Daleks conqueror and destroy!" The siren was followed by hundreds. "DA-LEKS CONQUEROR AND DESTROY! DA-LEKS CONQUEROR AND DESTROY!" And all this fuss was over that 10%, one little ten out of one hundred. That one little chance; that she would fall in love with the Doctor.

Chapter 1 Part 2: Learning to Walk is never Easy

The Doctor watched the sunset as Clara had finished packing a small bag to visit for the holidays. "Are you sure you _really _need _that_?" The Doctor asked, looking at the strange pair of red polka-dotted Santa socks. "It's the only season where'd they'd seem normal to wear Doctor, where's your holiday spirit? A bowtie?" Clara spat. The Doctor laughed, "I wear bowties; Bowties are cool!" Clara smiled and finished packing her small Victorian-style luggage bag, "That's my Doctor." The Doctor looked back at Clara and smiled as well, "Well you seem like a happy-camper, don't you?" Clara nodded, "I'm going to miss you for the next two weeks, Doctor. And even all the crazy adventures you take me on, I'll miss a little." The Doctor nodded, and Clara hugged him. The Doctor just patted her on the back and waved Good-bye, as Clara hopped out of the TARDIS, and walked away into the breezy distance. "Good-bye, Clara," The Doctor whispered. He looked at the TARDIS, stepped inside, and flew away.

"Is she done yet," Davros asked impatiently. A Dalek replied, "YES SIR, SHE IS FULLY OP-ER-ATION-AL NOW SIR." The high pitched robotic voice echoed throughout the facility. Davros smiled evilly, "I would like to see her no-w." The Dalek turned around and lead the way to where their experiment was lying, followed by a very happy Davros. "IN HERE MAS-TER!" The Dalek screeched. The door opened, and sitting on the table was a very cute woman. She had red eyes with black smudges around them, silky blue hair, and light skin. She also had a very large chest. But that wasn't what Davros was looking for. It was what she was wearing. Her helmet was similar to a Dalek's machinery head, and her dress was like the body. She held a suction-cup like staff, and in her other a metal shooter that looked as if she'd pulled it out of a Dalek. She had heavy boots made of metal, and was wearing long black and gold gloves that matched her outfit. She looked up at Davros and said, "I am fully op-er-ational sir." She stood up and stomped towards him with a serious yet adorable face. "Good! Good! Now, listen here," Davros informed, "Your mission is to exterminate the so-called "Doctor", do you have your target?" The Dalek Girl saluted, "YES SIR! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The ships lowered towards Earth and let the Dalek Girl go. "You have your orders, now EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE!"

The Doctor sat on a park bench, drinking some tea. The wind was blowing at a slow rate, and he watched young children play in the snow. The Doctor frowned. He wasn't very fond of snow after that incident last Christmas. "Why always the holidays, honestly?" He had said, it was like every Christmas, there was some kind of problem. Before he had encountered evil Santa robots, and spiders, ect. He sighed, "I wonder if something big will happen this year." He took a close by stick and started to draw random things in the snow. Suddenly, something stomped up in front of him. The Doctor looked up to see a beautiful young woman with short blue hair, dressed like a Dalek. She held up a note card, the asked, "Are you the Doc-tor?" The Doctor just stared at her face for a little while, "Why?" She held up another and read, "I-I want to Time-travel with The Doc-tor." The Doctor stood up and walked inside the TARDIS, leaving the girl outside in the snow. She started to shiver, and the Doctor came out with his sonic screwdriver. "What's your name?" The Doctor asked as he scanned the Dalek-like girl. She froze and thought, "My name, my name; they never programmed me a name!" She started to think, but then finally gave up and said to the Doctor, "I'm not sure that I have-one." The Doctor looked up at the girl, "Oh, well that's not right. Everything has a name! Even objects that have no life; like shoes, or grass." The Doctor looked at his readings and frowned, "Must be the outfit, it's picking up some human," The Doctor whispered. He smiled and says, "Ok, hi! I am The Doctor, and you ar- oh, that's right." He looked at the girl long enough, and the decision was not all that hard. "You remind me of someone, or something." He stretched out the "something" as he studied the nonemotional girl hard. She stayed frozen until he finally exclaimed, "I know! How about Dalek, you look exactly like one, don't you? Wait, quick question, uh, where did you get your clothing? They might be following you around." Dalek froze and thought of something she could say, "Um, well, I…found them in the…" She looked around for somewhere to say, "I found them in the snow, over there." She pointed to a random direction, which was funny because it was where the dump was. The Doctor looked to his right and smiled, "Oh, it's probably deactivated then." Dalek shrugged and pointed to the TARDIS, "In, Doc-tor."

**Heelllooo iittt'''ssss mmmeeeee! Anyways, this is Chapter 1 Part 2, and if you're good with foreshadowing, then you can probably tell what will happen. Just to make it clear, I do know that Daleks are not robots, they are these squid-like things that go inside of robots, so don't think that Dalek (The girl) is just a cyborg that acts like a Dalek, because she's NOT. Anyway, thanks for reading~ and enjoy your day. **


	3. Ch2 Part 1

One must not be heard throughout a plan. A very well planned out plan. Well, it's not so planned out if you give the plan to your enemy, is it? No, you'd walk down the streets murmuring it to yourself, without having yourself being noticed by the wandering people who pass you like you're a wandering spirit. A useless person. But as the doctor said once; "I've never met anyone who wasn't important". But there is always the one person. Who whatever happens, they let themselves down. No matter how hard you try, they don't believe you.

Chapter 2 Part 1: Time Flies By Quickly

"Dalek!" The Doctor had yelled at long last. Dalek had been giving him orders to go places, not even fun places, for an entire hour. They'd been traveling places, just staying there for a couple of minutes, turning around and going somewhere else. Dalek looked up, "What? I am giv-ing orders Doc-tor" The Doctor patted her back, "We don't have to visit all these places right now you know, Dalek. You see, I take my companions to places to stop things from happening, if they're bad. We can just relax for now. Want to take a look around the TARDIS?" The fact the TARDIS was bigger on the inside didn't at all surprise Dalek. She had some of the Dalek's knowledge of the TARDIS, so it wasn't new. "Fine," she announced. The Doctor smiled and walked up to the second floor of the TARDIS.

The Doctor started to explain how the TARDIS had infinite rooms. Dalek ignored every part of it. Instead, she looked at the Doctor. For a moment, it was like she'd forgotten him. "Who are you?" she whispered. The Doctor looked at her for a moment, "It's me, The Doctor. Don't act so silly," and then went back to showing Dalek around. Dalek pondered for a moment who this "Doctor" was, but then her mind sparked and she remembered. "Why did I forget about him? He's the main target in the mission!" Dalek thought to herself. It was a strange feeling. It was like, for that one moment, all of her memory of the Doctor had just, well _disappeared._ "Dalek, are you feeling well?" The Doctor asked. Dalek looked up and nodded in agreement like a soldier. "Good! Now, you've been paying attention, yes?" Dalek mentally punched herself. "No sir. I have not been wat-ching you." The Doctor frowned, "Are you not amazed by all the rooms?" Dalek shook her head, and continued walking. Leaving the poor Doctor behind to watch her boots hit the metal ground.

The Doctor had to pull Dalek into a bedroom because he insisted she should get some rest. "Come on, Dalek. Everyone needs to rest at some point of time, yes?" The Doctor had said as he looked into Daleks beautiful red eyes, and Dalek stared back into his green eyes. The Doctor couldn't help but think that Dalek was one of the most beautiful companions he'd ever had. He was about to say, "You're beautiful," but he knew he couldn't come too close to his companions. He couldn't have what happened to Amy and Rory happen again. Not ever. "Doc-tor, I do not feel tired," Dalek spat in the Doctor's face. The Doctor laughed, "An uptight one I see! Very well, but I'd prefer if you stay in here." The Doctor pointed at the ceiling, indicating that he was speaking about the bedroom they were currently in. "Fine," Dalek grumbled. The Doctor smiled, waved, and walked back outside the room to somewhere else in the TARDIS. Dalek stood there and watched him leave. All that repeated in her mind was one question. "Why did I forget the Doctor?"

** Ah, hello once again! So, I saw an episode of Doctor Who that's going to make this Fanfiction so much more intense at the very end of it, so I'm expecting the big finally to be well…BIG! BTW I drew a picture of Dalek on the Fanfiction picture. The one before I drew as well, but you can see this one more clearer. Anyways…I hope you enjoyed this chapter~!**


	4. Ch2 Part 2

"A Dalek puppet?!" Davros yelled at a young Dalek. They were yelling, or fighting, about something. Their echoes filled the ship with hate. "SIR HER CHE-MI-CAL MAKE-UP IS TOO SIMILAR TO THEM. THE DOC-TOR WILL FIND OUT!" Davros shook his head and yelled loudly, "She is different!" He turned around, looked out into space, and whispered, "She is different." The Dalek watched Davros stare into space. Space. The Final Frontier. Millions of galaxies, stars, and what would seem to be infinite blackness. And only one true enemy. Out of all the species of aliens, robots, plants even, there was the Doctor. Davros started to think about the Doctor, each regeneration in its purest form. From Celery-stick wearing 5th Regeneration, to the current bowtie lover; The Doctor.

Chapter 2 Part 2: Loosing Memory is like Loosing Balance

"Careful now," The Doctor whispered as he helped Dalek get into the bed. She had called out his name several times before getting mad and shooting the door down, which ended in the Doctor taking away her sucker and Dalek-blaster, and then helping her get to sleep. Dalek stared up at the Doctor, and whispered, "I order you to leave this room now." The Doctor laughed, patted her head, and left Dalek in the cold, dark room. She shivered and pulled the covers of her bed around herself. "Stupid, Doc-tor," she whispered, "Lea-ving me here." The Doctor waited outside the room. He could hear Dalek's soft but flickering breaths. "She must be cold," The Doctor thought. He rushed to his infamous room of clothing, and picked out a pretty purple long sleeved V-neck shirt, and a black skirt. He then ran back to Dalek's room and threw the clothing at her. "Don't worry," The doctor joked, "I won't peek." Dalek looked at the cotton fabric, thinking what she should do about it. She couldn't just take her present clothing off, because Davros and his Daleks had implanted it into her soft skin. "Damn," Dalek whispered.

Dalek decided if she wanted to not be found out, she would have to change into these clothes. She ripped her shoes off of her legs, leaving little sparks and this gross blue sludgy stuff. Dalek looked around quickly, and tour off some of the material on the blanket. She wrapped it around her legs and tied it tightly, making some of the slime squirt out of her leg and onto the bed. "Eew," Dalek whispered as she swatted it off the bed and onto the floor. Next, she ripped the torso off. This was easier than expected, since it was held on by a few bolts and a smooth, metal chest-magnet. Same with the skirt. It actually clipped on with the torso in a way. She put on the shirt and skirt, and hid her armor under the bed. She wasn't going to take her helmet off. She wasn't even going to bother. She banged on the door and yelled, "Doctor! Doctor let me out now!" The Doctor stared at the door and slowly opened it. Dalek stomped out and stood in front of the Doctor with a glare. The Doctor smiled, "Hey hey hey! You look fantastic!" He looked down and noticed the bits of cloth tied around her ankles. "What's wrong with you, Dalek?" The Doctor asked as he kneeled down to remove the cloth. Dalek tensed up and backed away from the Doctor. "What would a normal human say at this moment," Dalek thought in utter panic. Suddenly, it hit her, and she started laughing. The Doctor frowned and stood up, "Dalek?" But Dalek didn't stop laughing. "Dalek! Stop this right now!" The Doctor yelled. He shook her and smacked her face several times before staring at her face blankly, "Dalek? What's wrong?" Dalek swallowed the last bit of laughter quickly and stared back at The Doctor, "Who are you again?" The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Oh not this rubbish again," he smacked his cheeks, "It's me Dalek, The Doctor, understand?" He smiled and walked away. Dalek just watched in amazement, as this strange man walked carelessly away from her. "Who are you again?" she whispered softly and sweetly.

**Hello~! It's Teshi again! Just a quick shout out for those who have reviewed and favorited, such as "Nikki Pond," So far my only reviewer, but that's ok! Also we have, "****Zaconator and Zackis", "insantinysShadow," "SunnySmile1234," and finally, "ilikepiesymbol". Thanks you guys! And keep reading! **


	5. Ch3 Part 1

It was almost Christmas time. Three more days. Three more days until Dalek defeated the Doctor, and the Daleks would rise. "SHE IS REA-DY, ISN'T SHE?" The young Dalek watched Davros look at a little computer screen. "Oh dear," he whispered. The Dalek came up from behind Davros and stared at the computer. "THIS IS-NOT GOOD I SUPPOSE," The Dalek screeched. "How is she doing this?" Davros said, "Is it possible?" "WELL TECHNICALLY SIR," The Dalek didn't even have to finish the sentence. It was possible, but to save its but it shut its mouth. "What? SPEAK-UP!" Davros yelled. The Dalek backed away into the shadows of the dark room, "HER MIND IS BEING OVER-RUN BY-THE- HU-MAN PARTICLES IN HER." Davros screamed, "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU LITTLE LYING TWAT!" Davros then shot the Dalek with a beam of light, and it went numb. Davros sighed and turned back around, feeling a little bad for the Dalek he had just placed an end to. "We will need to bring back-up."

Chapter 3 Part 1: My Cat Wears Scarves

"DOC-TOR DOC-TOR DOC-TOR!" Dalek yelled cheerfully as she ran towards The Doctor. The Doctor turned around to see Dalek with a cute smile on her face, "What's wrong?" She laughed, "I saw a kit-ty outside the TAR-DIS~!" The Doctor sighed and watched Dalek run out again. "Don't touch it!" he yelled, not knowing if the cat had its shots or not. "I won't!" Dalek yelled back at The Doctor. She looked around and whispered, "Kit-ty? Where are-you?" She located the small ginger kitty under a park bench and smiled. The Doctor looked out of the TARDIS and saw the cat. He sighed sadly and looked at his hair, "Not a ginger yet." Dalek picked the kitten up and offered it to the Doctor, "Can we keep it?" The Doctor backed away a bit, "What did I tell you about touching it?" Dalek frowned and whisper, "You're mean." The Doctor inhaled in surprise at this. He felt really bad all of a sudden, to make an innocent girl feel mad at him for something so silly, so the Doctor then said, "Alright, he's yours." Dalek's face lit up again and looked into the kitten's eyes. The kitten seemed to be very scared of Dalek, and tried to struggle away, but Dalek's grip was strong on the cat. It mewed and wriggled free, only to be caught by the Doctor. "Silly kitty," he said happily. He placed the cat in the TARDIS and it scampered to under the controls. "What should we name it, Dalek?" Dalek stared emotionless looking at the cat for a while. "Dalek?" The Doctor asked, waving a hand in front of her pale face and red eyes. Dalek looked innocently up to The Doctor again, "What is this place?" The Doctor clapped his hands together, "Tom, we'll call the cat Tom," before pulling Dalek back into the TARDIS and shutting the door.

******This chapter is short for a reason. I'm getting ready to travel to another state for a month, move, and I've lost my plan for the story in a folder along the way. Don't worry though! I remembered about the cat, and the reason his name is "Tom" is because "Tom Baker" was one of my favorite Doctors~. I own a replica of his scarf, which inspired me to make the title of this chapter, "My cat wears scarves". So sorry this chapter couldn't be more interesting, I'll make sure to make next ones better as much as I can. This was supposed to be a "cute" chapter I believe, so you can kind of see where that fits in. Anyways, thanks for keeping up with me those who are reading this. It will get better!**


	6. Sad yet Important Notice

**Important Notice**

I know these notices are the things that everyone hates, but this is really important. I am going to go see my family and will be travelling far distance to see them. This also means I can't update as well as I can here at home. Sadly, I can't even update this week because I'm also moving to another house, and packing is very time-consuming. Anyways, I am so sorry. THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD! Just, really bad writer's block I suppose, but to make it up to you guys, one of you can suggest a short one-shot about Doctor Who, Hetalia, TF2, or Trinity Blood, and I'll try to write that for you. Thank-you! And sorry for being such a bum and having to post this instead of an awesome new chapter…..

-Teshikameku


	7. Ch3 Part 2

Davros did more studying about their little "Experiment". "She's an adapting Dalek," Davros whispered to his faithful companion Dalek. "WHAT IS THE DEF-IN-ITION OF THAT?" Davros didn't answer. The Dalek stayed silent as Davros watched the universe go by as their ship traveled towards Earth. Davros then finally spoke, "Faster, we're going to bring the Doctor to his knees, once and for all. And I know a perfect plan B that's been waiting to be used."

Chapter 3 Part 2: All I Want for Christmas is a Name

Dalek held Tom close to her chest as The Doctor looked through a fridge full of assorted biscuits, looking for something to feed the strange girl with. "Something sweet?" The doctor said. Dalek thought before nodding her head, "Sure Doc-tor!" The Doctor had noticed that Dalek's voice had become more feminine and flowing, rather than the scratchy robust robotic voice she arrived with.

The Doctor rummaged some moar, "Something…Christmasy?" Dalek shrugged, "Does it honestly matter?" The Doctor shrugged as well, "It would be nice with the season you know, hey! We should throw a fantastic celebration for your first Christmas!" Dalek had told The Doctor that she has no memory of ever celebrating Christmas. The Doctor thought it was the right thing to do by throwing a Christmas party especially for Dalek since she'd never celebrated or partied.

The Doctor then took out a package of biscuits with some strawberry flavored jam that looked similar to a Jamie Dodger, but instead of a heart-shaped opening it was a small Evergreen Tree, which obviously could be a Christmas tree. The Doctor smiled and showed Dalek, "Here we go! Don't be shy, have a bite!" Dalek took the cookie and stared at it not amused before taking a bite. Her face lit up as she chewed each delectable bite, "Mmm! Doc-tor this is amazing!" The Doctor smiled and nodded, "I might be able to find other flavors, like raspberry!" Dalek tilted her head, "What is-a ras-berry?" The Doctor looked back at her and replied, "You'll see!"

Dalek smiled and stared at the Doctor. She felt happy when she was around The Doctor. It gave her a warm feeling inside her cold body. The only thing was, is that she was starting to forget the wonderful man more often, as if she had amnesia or a weird long-term memory loss issue. The Doctor himself was getting a bit tired of her losing her memory, but he wasn't annoyed by her. He too felt warm around Dalek.

Before, he had thought of re-naming Dalek. He had sat down at a table at a small English café with her and asked her, "Are you sure you don't remember your name? Or recall even having one?" Dalek looked down at the floor and whispered, "I'm so-rry Doc-tor," she looked sadly up at the Doctor. The very sight of her made The Doctor feel a million times bad inside. "No Dalek! Why are you upset?! There's no time to be upset!" He smiled, "And anyways, you look absolutely beautiful when you smile." Dalek's red eyes stared at the Doctor's green eyes, "Doc-tor, what do you mean?"

Dalek felt strange on the inside at this moment, it was that warm feeling she got again. "You look attractive when your lips twist upwards, like this," the Doctor then smiled back at the now frowning Dalek, and repeated, "There's no time to be upset, see?" Dalek smiled her warm smile again and nodded, "Thank-you Doc-tor!" Tom meowed and Dalek set him aside in the TARDIS.

Later that day, the Doctor had sent Dalek to go try on another winter coat. He couldn't help but buy at least ten for the poor girl, this one probably being fourteen. The Doctor sat down outside the TARDIS and continued to think why Dalek could absolutely not remember her name. This puzzled the Doctor though. He thought about when he found Dalek, and remembered how she was dressed. She didn't look very threatening now, after a couple days, unlike she did before. For a Dalek puppet, that wouldn't make sense. Then what was she? Who was she? Why couldn't she remember? The doctor's old brain tried to think of any reason why this poor girl couldn't remember a thing about herself, and why she kept forgetting The Doctor was still a huge mystery. He'd asked Clara since she had been a Dalek puppet and might know, but he promised not to bother her while she was with family and or friends.

"DOC-TOR!" Dalek yelled. The Doctor snapped out of it and saw Dalek open the TARDIS door. She had a new set of ripped cloth on her legs, and she was wearing a cute fluffy white jacket. The Doctor fake smiled, "You look fantastic." Dalek just nodded. "Doc-tor," she whispered, "Where was I?" The Doctor stared at her even more worried, "The-the TARDIS," he paused, "Why?"Dalek tilted her head, "What's a TAR-DES?" Her voice wasn't at all cold and robotic-sounding, it was actually quite human. The Doctor then murmured, "Time, and relevant….dimensions in space." Dalek just stared at him, and The Doctor stared back, "Could she now be forgetting the TARDIS? Why?!"

**Yay guess who's back! :3 Anyways finished moving n' stuff, and finally I can get rid of Writer's Block! Anyways I'm back on my ole' laptop and back from my vacation, so expect moar chapters in the future! Anyways anyone want to recommend a Fandom to write about after I finish this little idea ((I'm not kidding this wasn't one of my main ideas for a Fanfic, but it was a cute starter idea)) So yeah…tell me how you liked it! **


End file.
